


pluto

by asteronomic



Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Implied Character Death, M/M, Psycho Pass AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteronomic/pseuds/asteronomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sugawara-senpai, please fight me.” A straight face. He’s completely serious. Hound Four, Enforcer Hinata Shouyou, bursts out laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pluto

**Author's Note:**

> for [jazzy](http://kyooka.tumblr.com/): "prompt: sugawara koushi in a psycho pass au. inspector? enforcer? analyst? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"
> 
> send [me](http://mxkaelas.tumblr.com/ask/) requests for fics like this

He’s young, inexperienced. Talented. Graduated top of the Bureau’s training academy, excelled in the sciences with an aptitude for sport and a consistently low Crime Co-efficient. Inspector Kageyama Tobio, Shepherd Three, assigned under Inspector Sugawara Koushi, Shepherd Two. (Shepherd One, Inspector Oikawa Tooru, doesn’t take apprentices.)  


Young and inexperienced, Koushi can deal with. Talented, not so much.

“Sugawara-senpai, please fight me.” A straight face. He’s completely serious. Hound Four, Enforcer Hinata Shouyou, bursts out laughing.

Koushi sighs. “Kageyama-kun, if you’re restless, you may use the gym in the basement.”

“It’s not that, I’m not-”

“He’s trying to size you up, Koushi,” Oikawa says, strolling in with a latte for himself and a black coffee for Koushi. “He wants to know what you’re made of, what you can do. He thinks he’s invincible, after all.”

“He wouldn’t be the only one around here, Tooru. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt, Kageyama-kun. Basement gym, four-thirty. Okay?”

“Sugawara-senpai, I-”

Koushi waves a hand. He doesn’t want to hear Kageyama’s insistence that he’s not sizing him up, or his hurried assurance that he has enough humility not to believe he’s invincible. “Gym in the basement, half past four.”

* * *

At three thirty-two, Koushi is pushing Kageyama into the passenger seat and speeding out to the specified location. We have a hostage situation, said Oikawa. All divisions are on alert. An attack on the Bureau, a group of inspectors from Division Two, among them Inspector Daichi Sawamura- 

Koushi is a sniper. He stays away from the front line, away from the heart of the conflict. Young, inexperienced, talented. Kageyama wants to be in the middle, and Koushi wavers.

* * *

Basement gym, four-thirty. They’re evenly matched. The power couple.

“Senpai, you’re watching them train again?”

Sugawara smiles, not taking his eyes off Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “I told you before, Inspector Kageyama, there’s no need to refer to me as ‘senpai’ anymore. I’m no longer your superior.”

There’s no reply that Kageyama can give to that. “Inspector Azumane wishes to speak with you. He says there’s something on the Shibuya case that may be of interest to you.”

“Ah, thanks.” Sugawara turns to face him now, looking him in the eye. “Tell him I’ll be right there, and then tell him to stop using you as a messenger. Grab that Hound Four of yours and demand to be heard. You’re a talented inspector, Kageyama. I would hate to see such talent go to waste.”

And with that, Hound Five, Enforcer Sugawara Koushi, walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> please please send me requests @ [mxkaelas](http://mxkaelas.tumblr.com/ask/) i loved writing this


End file.
